The present invention relates to patient-support apparatus for use as infant-care units of the type having a movable infant support.
Infant care units, such as an infant incubator or warmer that includes various systems for controlling the temperature and humidity to facilitate the development of a premature infant, are known. Such incubators conventionally include an infant-support surface for supporting the infant and some type of overhead structure, such as a canopy, above the infant-support surface. In some cases, an isolation chamber is formed by a set of panels arranged around the infant-support surface. The canopy cooperates with these panels to enclose the isolation chamber. Access openings through which care givers gain access to the infant are provided in either the canopy or in the panels. Such units may also include canopies that have access doors to provide further access to the infant.
Conventionally, such incubators include an infant-support surface or deck that is movable relative to the incubator for moving the infant to a desirable position for treatment. For example, the deck can be moved to Trendelenberg or reverse-Trendelenberg tilted positions. To accommodate this movement, the deck is often suspended above a tub or frame having a cavity disposed therein. When moved to one of these positions, a portion of the deck extends into the cavity. Accordingly, the cavity should be sized to provide sufficient space to allow these broad range of tilted positions. The cavity is also useful for providing empty space for receiving scales and x-ray cassette trays which are often positioned below the deck.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide convenient access to the cavity. Such access would be useful for maintenance of the apparatus, cleaning the cavity, and retrieving instruments that have dropped into the cavity during care of the infant.
Accordingly, one illustrative embodiment provides a patient-support apparatus comprising a frame and a deck that is laterally movable relative to the frame between a central position and extended positions away from the central position. The illustrative embodiment may further include a mounting mechanism. The mounting mechanism is configured to secure the deck to the frame. The mechanism also allows lateral movement relative to the frame to the extended positions away from the central position. The apparatus may also include first and second slide assemblies, first and second bearing surfaces, rails, a projecting pin and a pin-receiving aperture, a weldment, a scale, and an x-ray cassette. Furthermore, the first and second slide assemblies are movable in a direction substantially perpendicular to the lateral movement of the deck to form a Trendelenberg tilt position. In further embodiments, the deck is a mattress.
Another illustrative embodiment provides an infant-support apparatus having a deck which is movable between a central position and a position spaced therefrom in a plane parallel to a plane defined by the apparatus. The apparatus may include a cavity wherein the deck substantially occludes the cavity when the deck is in the central position. The deck also exposes the cavity when the deck is in the position spaced from the central position.
Another illustrative embodiment provides an infant-support apparatus comprising a base and a support configured to receive an infant. The support is movable upwardly and downwardly on the base and is movable laterally between a central position and a position spaced therefrom. Side guards are provided which are associated with the support. The side guards are also movable between upright and lowered positions and are configured to provide access to the infant. An assembly is provided comprising a canopy and a radiant warmer. The assembly is movable upwardly and downwardly relative to the support between upper and lower positions. When the assembly is in the lower position, the canopy cooperates with the side guards, in the upright position, to form an incubator enclosure configured to receive the infant. When the assembly is in the upper position, the radiant warmer provides warmth to the infant. Further illustrative embodiments include a humidifier for providing moist air to the enclosure. An x-ray tray under the support surface, and one or more weight scales may also be provided.
Additional features and advantages of the apparatus will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the apparatus as presently perceived.